Set Up
Set Up is the twelfth mission of ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows Cowboy and Cochise in Bensonhurst as they help the Saracens frame rival gang the Jones Street Boys. Gangs * The Jones Street Boys * The Saracens * The Warriors * The Cops * Flash Dealers * Spray Dealers * Bensonhurst * Vagrants Summary *The Jones Street Boys have a fencing operation with some dirty cops. Help the Saracens set them up; they have some pull with The Riffs. Story *Date: July 3, 1979 *Time: 9:27 pm *Place: Bensonhurst *Days until meeting: 9 Cleon has been talking to the Bensonhurst-based gang, the Saracens, who say they've been having problem with their rivals the Jones Street Boys. The Saracens are a reputable gang, and Cleon believes that aiding them will lead to The Warriors getting onto the Riffs' network. Cowboy and Cochise are sent to Bensonhurst, where they meet up with the Saracens' leader Edge. Edge explains that the Jones Street Boys have recently been working with the local cops, which has caused problems between the gangs. Edge tells Cowboy and Cochise that the plan is for them to steal items from the stores around Bensonhurst, then plant some in the trunk of the cops' car and the rest in the Jones Street Boys' hangout. After Edge and the Saracens leave, Cowboy and Cochise begin making their way around Bensonhurst, looting the stores and stealing car radios. When they have enough stolen items, Cowboy and Cochise plant some of the items in the trunk of the cops' car, before they make their way to the Jones Street Boys' hangout and plant the remaining items there. Following this, Cowboy and Cochise come across two of the cops who have been working with the Jones Street Boys. Cowboy lies and says that the JSBs have a business set up where they sell stolen merchandise out of their hangout, before leaving the cops. Annoyed that they are being left out of this fabricated deal, the cops arrest Knox, the leader of the JSBs. However, the cops themselves are then arrested after Harrison and Garrison uncover the stolen items in their trunk. Before leaving Bensonhurst Cowboy and Cochise come across Edge, who thanks them for their work and tells The Warriors he will tell he Riffs about them prior to the meeting. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Cowboy P2-Cochise *High Score: 15000 *Bonus: 3 *Soldiers: 29 *Arenas: 1 (A) Section A I will explain with steps. These steps will be the quickest way to get the 5 radios and 50 stolen items. 1. From the alley, go to the left to find the first car radio. 2. From there, go up the street to the Wine and Liquor. 3. Go across the street and get find some shadows. 4. Get in the shadows and lure the JSBs' scout out and kill him. 5. Go to the second car radio, here the owner will attack. Kill him. 6. Now head back across the street and hop the fence. 7. Get in the shadows and lure out the scout. Kill him. 8. Now head back to the alleys and head to the car. There's radio. 9. Head through the mid section of houses and get to the street. 10. Kill all scouts. 11. Now head to the back of the HIFI Electronics; pick the lock. 12. From there, go to the car outside. Steal the radio. 13. Head out of the alley and straight ahead is the last radio! 5/5 14. Now head up the street to Fine Jewels and break in. 15. Now head across the street to The Family Jewels and break in. (B) Now that you have all the items. You can head to the cop car indicated by the Yellow Icon. © Once you've planted the loot in the cop car, you have to go to the JSBs' hangout. Head across the roof to start planting the loot. The sleeping Jones Street Boy will wake up on the fourth time so kill him before he rats. Now head to the Red Icon. Bonus Objectives *Snuff out 9 burners. *Steal the last 3 radios. *Snuff out the burner in the JSBs' hangout. Script (Cleon is talking with Cowboy.) Cleon: I been talking with the Saracens. Say they've been having a problem with The Jones Street Boys. The Saracens got a heavy rep. I think they can get us on The Riffs network. Cowboy you and Cochise are going to Bensonhurst to meet up with the Saracens leader. His name's Edge an' he'll explain everything. This could be our ticket to the meeting Cowboy, I'm counting on you! (Cowboy takes Cochise and leave the Warriors hangout.) (Cut to Cowboy and Cochise talking at the Coney subway station and board the train.) Bensonhurst, 9:27 pm, July 3, 1979, 9 days before the meeting. (Cut to Cowboy and Cochise walking down the Bensonhurst subway station staircase, where a Saracen soldier is waiting for them and leads them to the Saracens.) (Cut to Edge and two other Saracens in an alleyway. An Unnamed Saracen spots Cowboy and Cochise walking towards them.) Unnamed Saracen #1: Hey! Check it out! (Edge and the other Saracens turn around and face Cowboy and Cochise.) Cowboy: You Edge? Edge: That's right Warrior. We heard you guys were good, that's why we called you in to help us take down Jones Street. Those fucks been working with some dirty cops who love to make our lives miserable... so we're gonna take down two birds with one stone. Boost a bunch of shit, plant some in the cops' trunk and then stash the rest of it over at the Jones Street Boys' hangout. You pull this off, we'll put in a word for you with the Riffs. (Unnamed Saracen #1 spots a group of Jones Street Boys walking out on the street.) Edge''' (looking over his shoulder, spotting the'' JSBs''):'' Speak of the Devil! There's the JSBs over there! Watch out for their scouts; you don't wanna draw too much attention to yourselves. '''''Cowboy: Cool man. We got it. (Edge and the two other Saracens walk past Cowboy and Cochise.) Cochise: Those JSBs are screwed man. Cowboy: Let's get this ball rollin'! The Saracens are countin' on us. If we can deliver on this setup, we might finally get the kind of rep we deserve. (Cowboy and Cochise steal 5 car stereos to set up the cops. While stealing one of the car stereos, a Bensonhurst Civilian from a house closeby is standing outside with a blade in his hand.) Bensonhurst Civilian #1: Get your hands off my car, or I'll cut 'em the fuck off! (Cowboy and Cochise then steal 50 items from the Bensonhurst stores to set up the Jones Street Boys.) Cowboy: Cool! We got the shit. Let's go fuck these cops over. (Cowboy and Cochise plant some of the stolen goods in the cop car's trunk.) Cowboy: Let's get inside their hangout and plant this shit. (Cowboy and Cochise get to the Jones Street Boys' hangout.) (Cut to Cowboy and Cochise creeping up slowly outside the Jones Street Boys' hangout. Knox, Pilfer, and another Jones Street Boy are hanging around outside talking.) Pilfer: I say we wait a couple months. We wait till our cash rolls in from this deal we got goin' right now. We'll have so much cash that even the Mayor'll be eating out of our hands! HA HA HA! Knox''' (walking towards them):'' Out of MY hands you lame fucks! And we ain't doing any of that shit! I got some big plans, big like you can't imagine! '''''Unnamed Jones Street Boy #1: Huge like our bank rolls! HA HA HA HA! Knox: Yeah right, huge! (walks away) Idiots! Cowboy: Okay, we gotta get those dicks off the balcony or we're fucked! Maybe we can distract 'em. (Knox, Pilfer, and Unnamed Jones Street Boy #1 hear the sound of a broken glass outside their hangout.) Pilfer: What the fuck was that? Unnamed Jones Street Boy #1''' (spotting some hobos outside their hangout):'' It's those fuckin' bums! '''''Pilfer: They're DEAD! (Knox, Pilfer, and Unnamed Jones Street Boy #1 go outside their hangout to beat up the hobos.) Cowboy: Man, those dudes are stupid! Time to plant the loot! (Cowboy and Cochise enter the Jones Street Boys' hangout with another Unnamed Jones Street Boy sleeping on a mat on the floor. Cowboy and Cochise then plant the rest of the stolen goods inside the drawer of a filing cabinet, underneath the cushion of a sofa, inside a locker, and inside the drawer of a desk. Once all four stolen goods are in place, the sleeping Unnamed Jones Street Boy wakes up and alerts the rest of the gang but Cowboy and Cochise make their escape in a back alleyway.) (Cut to Cowboy and Cochise walking down the sidewalk with two cops walking towards them.) Cop #1: Hey, this ain't your turf. What are you doing around here? Cowboy: Nothing officer. Just heard that the Jones Street Boys had some kind of heavy setup. Sellin' shit real cheap outta their digs. Cop #2: Oh is that so? Then why you tellin' us? Cowboy: Those assholes ripped me off, so fuck 'em; who needs 'em? Cop #1: Ok, ok, we'll take care of it. Now get outta here. We see you in the streets again, we'll bust ya. Cop #2: Yeah, we'll bust ya! (Cowboy and Cochise back away slowly as the two cops turn around and continue walking down the sidewalk.) Cop #2: Those dirty little pricks! They're holdin' out on us? Cop #1: Let's go bust their asses. Cowboy: So much for those JSBs, let's go see how this plays out. (Cut to Knox in handcuffs with Cop #1 and Cop #2 dragging him to their car.) Knox: I'm tellin' you we never saw any of that shit before! We were framed! (Cop #2 shoves Knox to the trunk and begins searching him.) Knox: Look man, we wouldn't rip you guys off, we ain't stupid! (Harrison and Garrison appear unbeknownst to Knox and the two cops.) Knox: C'mon man, we got a good arrangement goin' on here, you don't wanna do this shit! (Cop #2, not finding anything else on Knox, puts him in the backseat of their car.) Harrison: Just what kind of arrangement are we talking about here? Cop #1 (surprised): Harrison? Garrison? Ah, this punk is talkin' crazy must've been sniffing glue. We'll take him in. Harrison: Open the trunk Judas. Cop #1: What?! You guys gotta lotta nerve. Harrison: Now! (Cops #1 and #2 walk over to the trunk, Cop #1 unlocks it, and lifts up. Cop #1 is shocked to see that some stolen goods were planted in the trunk of his car. Harrison shoves Cop #1 out of the way and inspects the trunk to see the stolen goods.) Harrison: Well, well, well, just like we thought. You're under arrest! (Garrison handcuffs Cop #1 while Harrison handcuffs Cop #2 and drag them away.) Cop #1: HEY! Look, I got no... Harrison: Can it pal! You're going downtown! Garrison: You've got the right to remain silent, anything you say... Knox''' (still in the backseat of the cops' car, handcuffed):'' Hey you're going to let me go, right? (A short distance away in an alleyway, Cowboy and Cochise are watching the whole thing go down. Edge and a few Saracens appear behind them.) '''''Edge: Hey. Cochise: What's up Edge? Cowboy: Those rich-kids are pretty much finished. Edge: Yeah, thanks. You guys got a pretty heavy set. Y'know we been thinking about inviting you in on this meeting Cyrus is holding; some serious shit. Only the toughest crews will be there. I think The Warriors deserve it. Cowboy: We ain't heard much about that. But we ain't really on The Riffs network either. You think we can get in on it huh? We been making some waves on the streets lately; got a pretty solid rep going now. Edge: We'll see Warrior. The Saracens'll back you up, and we got a fair bit of pull with The Gramercy Riffs. So maybe man, I hope, for your sake. Who knows what the streets'll be like after that shit. Cowboy: Solid man. We appreciate it. (Edge and the Saracens walk away as Cowboy and Cochise head back to Coney.) DJ Reports Alright now, here's the latest word from the streets. In Bensonhurst, the alliance between the Saracens and the Jones Street Boys is officially over. Seems that the rich kids were playing the field with the fuzz and cutting their teammates out of the action. No one likes a ball hog, boppers. And now, it looks like the dirty cops and a few of the JSB's will be sitting on the bench for a while. Up near Union Square, the Punks bit off a bit more than they could chew when they tried to teach the Baseball Furies a lesson for playing ball a little too far from home. Needless to say, the furious response knocked the Punks right off their feet. Like I always tell you boppers, watch your toes. There's still a lot of chatter concerning what the Riffs' magic man is cooking up for us in Gramercy. Stay tuned though, boppers. I've been told that everybody who needs to know what's going down will find out what's going down before it goes down. You dig? That's it for now, babies. Adios. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Category:Missions